villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fleshlumpeater
The Fleshlumpeater is the main antagonist of the book The BFG. He is the leader of a race of giants that tormented the BFG and would arrive in the human world during the night to eat humans, mainly children. He is voiced by Don Henderson in the 1989 film adaptation, and by Jermaine Clement (who also portrayed Nigel and Boris) in the 2016 film adaptation. Original Adaption (Novel) 1989 Adaptation Like the other giants, the Fleshlumpeater regarded the BFG with contempt, due to his compassionate nature, and refusal to eat humans. However, unlike the other giants, the Fleshlumpeater seemed content to leave the BFG in peace unless really agitated. For example, the Fleshlumpeater accosted the BFG on his way to Dream Country, and merely frightened him with a few sinister words, before storming off, remarking "I'll let you go... this time." At first the BFG was too frightened of the Fleshlumpeater and to stand up to the giants but in the end of the film he picks up the courage to send the army in to capture the giants - however Fleshlumper was not captured, having been absent from the scene, and arrived in a terrible rage. Smashing a jeep and threatening some soldiers but largely ignoring the humans as he loudly roared and stormed off to find the BFG. Once Fleshlumpeater finds the BFG he is enraged that the BFG would betray his fellow giants and accuses him of not being a giant and being more like a "human bean" - when the BFG states he would rather be human than a monster like Fleshlumpeater, the giant states he shall kill the BFG and tosses him to the ground before attempting to crush him with a boulder, however he is distracted by Sophie's scream and chases after the girl with the intent of eating her. Fleshlumpeater meets his match however when the BFG, badly injured but driven by a desire to save Sophie, blows magical-sand in Fleshlumpeater's eyes - making the giant have a horrible nightmare about Jack the Giant Killer and scaring him away. He and his evil brothers were then taken away to a prison where they would be fed nothing but disgusting "snozzcumbers" for the rest of their days. 2016 film adaptation Similar to his animated counterpart, Fleshlumpeater holds contempt towards the BFG for his compassionate side and refusal to eat humans. However, he is shown to be very childish, as he throws out a tantrum at the BFG when the latter refuses to tend to a tiny cut on Fleshlumpeater's finger. He is also shown to be aqua-phobic along with the other giants, as they hid in fear when a thunderstorm came in and when he refuses to touch the water that BFG is offering to tend to his finger cut. Fleshlumpeater first appears in the shadows with his group when the BFG tells Sophie about the dangers of Giant Country. He later appears in a nightmare that Sophie was having when he managed to capture and is about to eat her alive, only to find out that the BFG gave her nightmare to warn about the dangers of Fleshlumpeater and his gang. The next day, Fleshlumpeater heads to the BFG's home, complaining that he didn't get enough sleep last night because of the BFG's talking. As Sophie hides inside a snozzcumber, Fleshlumpeater sniffs around, believing that a human has taken refuge. He is then about to eat the snozzcumber that Sophie is hiding, only to be reminded by the BFG that he and his group hate vegetables, something which Fleshlumpeater concurred on. He then leaves, stealing one of the BFG's frobscottle bottles along the way. When the BFG heads off to do his job catching dreams with Sophie, he accidentally wakes up Fleshlumpeater and his gang, who then start to bully him around by playing a rough game. While Sophie manages to avoid detection, a thunderstorm came, which suddenly frightens Fleshlumpeater and his gang to take refuge, allowing BFG and Sophie to enter to Dream Country. However, Sophie accidentally leaves her blanket behind, which is found by Fleshlumpeater himself. At that time, the BFG reveals to Sophie that he once took and raised a human child, who was later found and eaten by the giants. Believing that a human child is in Giant Country, Fleshlumpeater waits until the BFG and Sophie returns back to the BFG's home. As Sophie hides away, Fleshlumpeater and his gang confront the BFG for hiding a human from their presence. They start searching around, messing up his workshop and collection of dreams he captured over the years, though Sophie still manages to evade detection. This deplorable behavior finally drove an angry BFG to stand up and drive off Fleshlumpeater and his gang with a heating iron rod. Knowing that the giants have done enough, the BFG and Sophie formed a plan to get rid of them. Under Sophie's directions, the BFG forms a nightmare of giants eating the children of England, the British Army fighting the giants, and Sophie appearing on her windowsill at Buckingham Palace. Heading onward to Buckingham Palace, the BFG gives the nightmare to the sleeping Queen Elizabeth II, who wakes up and learns of a news report that several children have gone missing, right before Sophie and the BFG reveal themselves to her. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, the Queen dispatches soldiers to follow the BFG to Giant Country. To ensure that the plan goes well, the BFG creates another nightmare that Sophie had caught before, but is distraught to see that he left his dream trumpet back at Buckingham Palace. Sophie decides to take matters by smashing the jar, allowing the nightmare to consume the giants' minds. However, being awakened by Sophie's presence and spotting her, Fleshlumpeater manages to avoid the nightmare and is about to kill Sophie, only for the BFG to stand for her. Grabbing the BFG by the waist, Fleshlumpeater is about to kill him until the soldiers use their grappling hooks to hold him in place, saving both the BFG and Sophie. With the giants finally compromised, the soldiers transport the giants via helicopters to a remote island far away from civilization. As Fleshlumpeater makes it to shore after being dropped along with his gang, he heads over to the top of the island, where he finds another helicopter dropping snozzcumbers on him, much to his anger. The giants were also given a huge supply of sesame seed to feed on for the rest of their lives, much to their horror. Gallery 754887 1308847659377 full.jpg|The Fleshlumpeater in the 1989 film Bfg.jpg|Fleshlumpeater threatening the BFG Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Monsters Category:Barbarian Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Man-Eaters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Giant Category:Brutes Category:Hungry Villains Category:Leader Category:Old Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Fighter Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Big Bads Category:Tyrants Category:Psychopath Category:Misanthropes Category:Control Freaks Category:Greedy Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Cowards Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Thief Category:Neutral Evil Category:Outcast Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Betrayed Category:Cannibals